Juxtaposition
by BleachFTW
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Train Heartnet find their worlds have come together. Every world has. It's up to our heroes to separate them again. The only question is can they work together long enough to finish the job?
1. All Animes Come Together

Here is my first non-Death Note story.

I originally put this in the Anime X-Over category. I decided to move it because I felt it wasn't reaching its full potential.

It may be in Bleach, but it's a crossover.

I hope you enjoy it.

Read and review and give me ideas if you want to.

I don't own anything!

* * *

**1 - All Animes Come Together**

Ichigo Kurosaki was lying on his bed, reading Shonen Jump. His Deputy Soul Reaper Badge started blaring. He picked it up and looked at it with distaste.

"Damn it. Just got to a good part..." He muttered to himself as he threw down the magazine and placed the badge over his chest. There was the familiar, if not unwelcome, feeling of his soul being forced from his body.

His body fell to the floor and he left his room through the window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He first saw the hollow when he arrived at the park. _Terrorizing lost souls... I haven't heard that one before... _Ichigo inched closer to the hollow. He didn't feel like recklessly charging into battle today. And besides, the hollow seemed to be pretty stupid. It had decided to attack a group of ten spirits. And on top of that... It didn't seem to have any fighting ability. It just seemed to be making scary faces... The souls were no older than ten...

Ichigo made it to the hollow and tapped it on the back with his zanpakuto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto Uzumaki was on his way to Ichiraku Ramen for a little afternoon snack. Things had been pretty boring around the village since he came back from training with Jiraiya. Sure, he had rescued Gaara from the Akatsuki, and Sai had joined Team 7, but that was about it... Oh yeah, the Second Sasuke Retrieval had went worse than the first one... But_ that _was it. Things had been boring lately.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Train Heartnet was also bored. Sure there was a crazy psychopath, in the form of Creed Diskenth, on the loose. But Train had decided long ago that he was going to deal with Creed when he wanted to, not when he was told to. He was actually on his way to the Sweeper Cafe. He was hoping for a tough criminal this time. He was bored.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The hollow turned to face Ichigo.

_Man... This thing is even uglier up close..._

He lifted his zanpakuto and brought it down on the hollow.

Only the hollow suddenly wasn't there. Ichigo looked around. Neither were the children it was terrorizing. Neither was anything.

He was surrounded by white.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku. He ordered his usual. He sat down.

He fell to the ground. _What the...? I know there was a stool there! Wait... _He looked around.

Not only was the stool gone, but so was Ichiraku Ramen. In fact, _everything _was gone.

He was surrounded by white.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Train Heartnet ran into Eve on the way to the Cafe. She was also on her way there. She told him she was going to beat him this time. He said they would both take the criminal with the highest bounty and have a contest. First one to catch him wins. She ran ahead, yelling that she would find him first.

He let her go. _Sure... She's _not _a Sweeper yet. She'll be fine._

He ran into Eve again outside the Cafe.

"Why didn't you go in, Princess?"

"You have eyes, don't you?"

"What do ya mean?" He looked at the Cafe. Or rather, the empty space where the Cafe _used _to be.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know..." He turned around to face Eve. "What d-"

She wasn't there. "Princess?"

_Nobody _was.

_Nothing _was.

He was surrounded by white.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The White engulfed everything in it's path. It devoured animals, people, buildings, towns, cities, countries, continents, worlds, and even dimensions. It broke them down and reformed them in the same place.

Things that were never intended to be separate, separated.

Things that were never intended to be together, came together.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Train Heartnet were never meant to meet. They were never meant to go on grand adventures together. They were never meant to get to know each other.

They were meant to know about and loathe each other from the safety of their own worlds.

Things don't always go as planned...

* * *

That's the end of chapter one.

Bleach meets Naruto next time.

Review. I don't care if you didn't like it, constructive criticism will help improve it.


	2. Death and Ninja

Sorry it took so long... I have internet connection problems quite often. Hopefully, some of those will be resolved when Spring comes.

I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

Read and Review.

**

* * *

**

**2 - Death and Ninja**

"Boogity Boogity Boo!!"

The hollow was confused. One moment it was scaring the crap out of some kids. The next, it was suddenly in front of some random ramen shop, attempting to scare the owner. The owner wasn't fazed. He just asked if the hollow was going to order something.

But that wasn't on the hollow's mind right now. The ramen shop was... It was strange... It didn't appear to be from Karakura Town...

The hollow suddenly noticed a blond kid wearing orange in the distance. He was the only person, living or dead, within miles, so the hollow decided to attack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was ecstatic. He had wandered for hours, but it finally paid off. He finally found Ichiraku Ramen. He was running towards it when the hollow ran straight into him.

Naruto screamed in surprise as he flew through the air.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo was on a roof of a building he had never seen before. He was looking for the hollow that disappeared when that strange white light came. He was looking in the direction of the setting sun when he heard the scream from behind him.

He turned around to check it out. He saw the dust cloud. "Heh. Pretty safe to assume it's there."

He jumped off in the direction of the cloud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Argh! What the hell is that thing?!" Naruto landed poorly and almost fell off the roof he landed on.

He jumped up as a large fist came at him. "Go to hell!" He threw some kunai at it.

It roared as one the kunai damaged its mask.

"Heh." Naruto threw some more kunai, but the hollow blocked them with its arm.

"Damn." He rolled left as another arm came at him. He rolled off the side of the roof.

"Shit! Whhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy?!" He braced for the impact with the ground three stories below.

It never came.

"Jeez... Pick on something that can fight back..."

The hollow roared at the orange haired Soul Reaper.

Ichigo turned to Naruto. "Are you all right? Hey, wait a minute... You don't have a Chain of Fate... You're not a spirit..."

"Of course I don't have a chain-thing! And, why would you think I was dead!"

Ichigo and Naruto glared at each other. They slowly realized who the other was.

Ichigo threw Naruto to the ground. "Damn it! I can't believe I saved my arch rival!"

Naruto landed with a dull thud two stories below. He sprang up. "I can't believe I let _you_ save me! I would rather die! As it is, I have to burn these clothes! You're lucky I have about 3 million identical orange outfits! Otherwise, I would make you buy me a new one!"

"I wouldn't buy it if you killed me!"

Naruto took out a kunai. "That can be arranged! Die, you Soul Reaper scumbag!"

Ichigo drew Zangetsu. "You wanna fight with _that_? ... Wait..."

Naruto slightly lowered his weapon. "Why?"

"Because-"

Naruto lowered his weapon a little more. "I don't take orders from enemies. I will not wait."

"You're waiting right now. Just shut up."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"You _are _as stupid as they say you are..."

"What was that?!"

"Just shut up!"

"NO!"

"Whatever..." He continued as Naruto shut up. "I was just wondering why you can see me..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A girl with shoulder length pink hair was jumping through the trees in a small forest. She seemed to be frantically looking for something.

_Naruto... Kakashi-sensei... Where are you guys? Don't tell me I lost the rest of my team..._

She stopped on a large tree branch and looked around. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw to her right.

A ninja was locked in battle with someone she didn't recognize. From the symbol on his headband, he was from the Village Hidden in the Grass.

He suddenly went flying past her tree, a sword cut across his chest.

He yelled at his opponent. "Wh-what are you...?!"

He slammed into a tree and died.

The small, black-haired female dressed in all black held her sword to her side. The sword was beautiful. It was pure white.

She flicked the sword and it changed size and color. It looked like a normal katana, now. She sheathed it before answering the man's dying question.

"Soul Reaper, 13th Squad. Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I won't know if you don't review... So REVIEW.

Rukia introducing herself in the Japanese way was my sister's idea.

I will probably continue to have the Japan based characters introduce themselves that why.

If I didn't do that in chapter one, I'm sorry.

Chapter 3 will feature the girl main characters.

'Til next time. Which will hopefully be sooner rather than later...


	3. Death and Ninja: B Side

My spell checker wasn't working when I originally uploaded this chapter. But, it is now so I reuploaded it.

I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Black Cat.

**

* * *

**

3 - Death and Ninja: B-Side

Sakura stared, wide-eyed, back and forth from the dead ninja to Rukia. Her hand made its way to her weapons pouch and closed around the handle of a kunai.

"You can come down from that tree, ya know."

Sakura gasped and, before she knew it, she launched the kunai towards Rukia.

A slight swishing noise. "_That _was a mistake. Who are you?"

Sakura gasped again and turned her head slowly. She saw the blade at her throat before she saw the woman holding it. "H-how...?"

"Shunpo. Who are you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

Ichigo sighed and glared. "How? Can? You? See? Me?"

Naruto tiled his head to the other side. He opened his mouth and closed it. He opened it again and held it that way for a minute. "Uh... Huh. Ya know... I don't know."

Ichigo almost screamed. He thought better of it and instead, launched himself at Naruto and pummeled him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stop!"

"Get back here, you wench!"

Hurried, running footsteps. Gunfire.

"Random thugs like you will never be able to catch _me_!" A long mane of purple hair flowed behind a slender young woman. The heart pendant around her neck bounced off her chest in rhythm to her footsteps.

More gunshots.

A tall man wearing a black vest held out a hand to his companions. "Wait."

A man with sleek red-orange hair reluctantly stopped. "Why?!"

"We'll never catch her this way."

A short bald man with shaved hair stepped forward.

"What do you suppose we do?"

The tall man motioned for his companions to huddle.

The trio leaned in the huddle and the tall man whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The blade reflected the light from the sun menacingly. Sakura swallowed and looked at the blade, sweat running from her forehead.

The blade suddenly lurched and Sakura closed her eyes.

"Who are you?" There was a hint of impatience in Rukia's voice now. "Answer the question."

Sakura hesitated. "S-Sakura Haruno." Confidence suddenly returned to her voice. "Now, who the hell are you?"

The blade was suddenly against her skin. Sakura could feel the sharpness of the blade.

For some reason, She smelled mint.

"I am not obliged to answer that. There is no point to answering a dead person." The blade cut into Sakura's throat.

A twig cracked. Suddenly, a young woman flew through the air and landed in a crouch on the branch next to Sakura and Rukia.

Rukia withdrew her sword from Sakura's throat and readied it in a defensive stance.

Sakura collapsed and sat back against the trunk of the tree. She put her hand to her throat and felt the wound. It was about half a centimeter deep and extended across almost half of the front of her neck. She attempted to wipe the blood from the cut, but to no avail. It was bleeding too profusely to be stopped.

The woman with the long purple hair stood up and turned around. Her wig fell off the side of her head. She gasped and quickly reached up to stop its fall.

Her hand fell to her side, as did her wig, when she saw Rukia and Sakura. "Hey...! I know who you guys are!" She jumped to their branch, her shoulder length purple hair fell forward in front of her face. She stood up again and ran to Rukia. "You! You're Kuchiki Rukia!" She batted Rukia's sword to the side and shook her hand roughly. She then ran to Sakura. "And you're Haruno Sakura!" She shook Sakuras's hand as well.

After she pulled away, Rukia and Sakura stared at the woman, dumbfounded. Sakura was the first to speak. "W-who are y-you?"

The woman shifted her ruffled mini skirt. She looked up. "Huh? Oh. My name is Rinslet Walker. Call me Rins."

Rukia sheathed her sword. "So, _Rins_... What brings you here?"

Rins looked up, then she donned an expression of realization. "Oh! Oh yeah! I was being chased by some scary guys!"

Sakura crossed her arms and donned a look of skepticism. "Really?"

Rins nodded fervently. "Hm-Hm. Yep." She spread her arms theatrically over her head. "Big guys. Three of 'em!"

"I don't see these big scary guys. Where are they?" Sakura suddenly covered her nose. "Ew...! What is that smell?!"

Rukia also covered her nose. Rins stood there and looked behind her. She shrugged. "That would be them."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto crawled away from Ichigo and raised his kunai. He spit some blood from his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Ichigo twitched. "Why are you so goddamn stupid?! It's a simple question! Why the hell can you see me?!"

Naruto wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. "OK. Alright... Uh..." He scratched his head. "Um... Well... What was the question?"

Ichigo kicked him in the face. "Ah! You know what?! I don't care anymore! Just go rot in a ditch somewhere!" He turned and prepared to leave.

A voice rang out. Both Ichigo and Naruto turned to look. "Ya know... I might have some information for you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Review, please.

Also, this story, along with all my others will be released weekly.

Next Time: "Black Cat."


	4. Black Cat

Sorry for the wait, I was just really at a loss of ideas and motivation.

Now, Juxtaposition is back and there is a special this week.

Two chapters for the price of one!

Enjoy, and remember: The review button doesn't bite.

**

* * *

**

**4 - Black Cat**

A young man with unruly brown hair and gleaming yellow, catlike eyes stood on a roof near Ichigo and Naruto. His large white shirt and blue jacket fluttered in the slight breeze. The jacket had things that looked suspiciously like doughnuts down the front of it.

Ichigo looked livid. "Who the hell are you? And... What's with the weird get-up?!"

Ichigo laughed as the man neared. He suddenly looked slightly nervous. "Hey! Stop! Don't come any closer!" Ichigo drew his zanpakuto and readied it in a defensive stance.

The man stopped. "I said that I may have some information for you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"How do you know my name...?"

"I'll answer all your questions when you accept me into your group."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright..."

"And, I can't be kicked out or otherwise forced to leave."

Ichigo thought about this one. He hated his current partner and was less than willing to test out a new one... "Uh... Eh..."

"OK!!"

Ichigo glared at Naruto before knocking him upside the head with the broadside of his sword.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll take the red head." Sakura assumed a fighting stance and grinned.

Rukia walked past Rins and readied her sword. "I'll take baldy."

Rins grinned. "That leaves..." She put her finger to her mouth and looked up thoughtfully.

Rukia and Sakura looked at Rins impatiently.

Rukia snapped. "Could you hurry up?"

"Shh! I'm thinking!"

"Why?"

"Because I need to give my opponent a nickname like you gave your opponents."

Rukia slapped herself in the forehead. "Ugh!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here." Ichigo angrily shoved a glass of milk across the table.

Train smiled and took the milk. "I'm glad you see it my way, Ichigo-san." He opened the milk. "You don't mind if I call you Ichigo-san, do you, Ichigo-san? I'm a huge fan of your work." He took a chug from the milk.

Ichigo's eye twitched as he glared at his new comrade.

_"OK!!""_

_Ichigo glared at Naruto before knocking him upside the head with the broadside of his sword._

_Naruto collapsed and Train suddenly had him in his arms._

_Ichigo rounded on Train. "Damn it! I can't stand you people! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"_

_Train smirked as he hoisted Naruto over his shoulder. "I'm in, then? Good. Come on." He turned and walked away. "I know this great cafe where we can talk."_

_Ichigo glared. He considered leaving, but the desire for information took hold. Against his better judgment, he followed._

"So... What sort of information do you have?

Train set down the empty glass. "I'll tell after some more milk."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thanks guys!" Rins hugged Sakura and Rukia. "Really! I don't know what I would have done without you!"

Rukia backed out of the hug and pointed her sword at Rins and Sakura. "Wha-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rins backed up. "Ya know, you are much bitchier in person!"

Rukia recoiled in surprise. "Excuse me?! I'm a bitch?!"

"No... I never said that. I just said you were bitchier."

"Argh! First, you show up outta nowhere! Then, you bring those thugs with you! Then, you do nothing to fight them! What the hell is your problem?!"

Rins smiled. "My problem is... That I have all this information about what's going on and I don't know who to tell it to."

Rukia and Sakura looked at Rins with surprise all over their faces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Train set down his seventh empty milk glass. "More please."

The waitress brought out another.

Train reached for it.

Ichigo had had enough. He grabbed the glass.

Train was surprised. "Hey. I wanted that."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Oh. You want milk, huh? Huh?!"

Train glanced back and forth from side to side. "Yeah...?"

"Really?! Then here! Have some damn milk!" He dumped the contents of the glass on Train's head.

"Hey! Do you want my information or not?"

Ichigo leaned back and crossed his arms. "Frankly, I'm beginning to question if it's worth it..."

Train smirked. "Hey. The way I see it, you owe _me_."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Heh. Well I took care of that other guy for ya."

"If by 'took care of,' you mean tied him up in the girl's bathroom..."

"Hey. The point is that he's gone. It's just you and me now."

"Yay..."

"Anyways, the least you can do is sit back and listen."

Ichigo glared.

"You sure do that a lot. You should seek some anger management."

Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Heh. How can I say this to keep your attention?" He grabbed another glass of milk from the tray of a passing waitress and put his empty glasses on the tray. "I know... The fate of the world and your _friends _depends on you and me... and even that guy in the bathroom, working together."

* * *

I forgot... I don't own Bleach, Black Cat, or Naruto. Also, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 5 is also available.

NEXT TIME: Train and Rins reveal the shocking truth, but can these makeshift teams work together long enough to save the worlds?


	5. The Story of the Colliding Worlds

The second part of the two-for-one sale!

I hope you enjoy and I still don't own Bleach, Naruto, or Black Cat.

* * *

_"I got it! I'll call him Black Vest!"_

_Rukia glared. "You wasted all that time for that?!"_

_"Yep! Why? Is it bad?"_

_"Y-"_

_Sakura interjected. "No! It's a very good nickname!"_

_Rukia's eyes widened. She pulled Sakura closer. "What are you saying?"_

_"If we said no, she would waste more time to think of another nickname. I just want to get this battle over with."_

_Rukia rolled her eyes. "Let's just take care of these guys."_

**5 - The Story of the Colliding Worlds**

_The battle was quick. The super-powered females quickly defeated the random thugs._

_After the battle, Rukia rounded on Rins. "Who were they and why were they after you?"_

_Rins smiled sinisterly, but said nothing._

_Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Wha-"_

_Rins bent over. "Let's get rid of the bodies."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo sighed. "I'm listening."

"Good. It all started when the White came."

"The White?"

"You know... The White. It came and suddenly the different universes and worlds were one."

"How do you know?"

"What else could it have been?"

"Is any part of this story based on fact?"

"If you'd listen, I'd get to the facts."

Ichigo leaned back and glared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rins leaned against a tree.

Rukia and Sakura sat across from her.

Sakura decided to beat Rukia to the questions. "So, what information do you have?"

"Heh. Those guys we beat were guarding something. Well, to be specific, a building. I'm quite knowledgeable of many of the different worlds and I have never seen that building before."

Rukia spoke up. "Couldn't the building have been from one of the worlds you don't know about?"

"Perhaps. But there was just _something _about it... It didn't feel right..."

Sakura looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, by trade, I'm a hired thief. I get paid to steal things, ranging from jewels to weapons. However... _Sometimes _I get these... "hunches," and I look into things for myself. This was one of those times."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"After the White came I got separated from a girl named Eve. Next I know, I landed on top of a building."

"A building?"

"A _strange _building. I have some intelligence on the different worlds and I have never seen _anything _like this building."

"Uh-huh..."

"I entered the building and was immediately accosted by some guards. After I fought some off, I barricaded myself in a room. _That's _when I discovered-"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I entered the building through the front."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Not the back?"

"Heh. Nowadays, _every _guard expects people to sneak in from the back. On the other hand, they leave the front door relatively unguarded. I mean, who expects a thief to waltz in the front door?"

Rukia and Sakura glanced at each other skeptically.

"So anyway, I walked right in the front door. I walked up a flight of stairs and suddenly guards were everywhere. I managed to avoid them by ducking into a room. I locked the door and barricaded it. I'm not sure they even noticed me, but why take the chance?"

Rins rubbed her head. Sakura leaned forward. "What happened next?"

"Oh! Next, I noticed the computer! I walked up to it and did what any normal person would do. I hacked it!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo leaned forward. "What did you just say?"

Train smirked. "I discovered that the worlds coming together is part of an elaborate plot to take over the universe."

"Who's behind it?"

Train shrugged. "I don't know... The security was abnormally tight... The computer only told so much before I was discovered. I fought my way out and jumped out the second floor window. Then, I ran into you guys."

Ichigo rubbed his head. "You know what I don't get? How would something like this even work?"

"I think it's goal is to weaken the collective worlds by separating them. Then, whoever is behind this will move in for the kill."

"Damn... What do we-"

The bathroom door flew off its hinges.

Train and Ichigo turned to the girl's bathroom as several women ran screaming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You hacked it?"

"Yes I did, Sakura-chan! And damn was it hard! I was only able to figure out that this juxtaposition of the worlds is only an elaborate plot to take over the universe."

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"And I managed to pinpoint the location of the perpetrator's hideout somewhere in the west. Then I was forced out the window when my barricade failed."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Well, Rukia-san, I'm going after the bad guys and I figured I'd probably need a little help. And I couldn't find Train..." She added under her breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Argh!!"

Ichigo looked at Train. "I thought you said he was tied up!"

"Well, technically _you_ said that... And I guess he's stronger than he looks..."

Naruto rounded on Train and Ichigo. "Damn you! Damn both of you! You know what I had to go through in there?!"

Ichigo smirked and leaned back. "What?"

"The girls were taking pictures of me!"

Train laughed. "Then, why didn't you leave earlier?"

"I was unconscious for most of it! I only figured it out when I woke and saw the poster for the pictures with idiot boy right in front of me!" He slumped into a chair.

Train and Ichigo laughed.

Naruto shot up. "Ya know what?! You are gonna make this up to me! And I know the perfect way!"

Train and Ichigo glanced at each other.

"You are gonna find me the perfect, no, the _ultimate _ramen!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and the review button doesn't hurt people anymore.

The story will be uploaded every weekend, like the rest of my stories. The most likely day will be Saturday, but all I can promise is sometime over the weekend every week.

NEXT TIME: Train and Ichigo are forced to find the Ultimate Ramen, but will they find something else? Elsewhere, the girls form a better team, but the challenge they face is much greater: To find the bad guys!


	6. The Search for the Ultimate Ramen

**6 - The Search for the Ultimate Ramen**

Ichigo waved his hands back and forth in front of him and threw his head back. "Hell no!"

Naruto dropped the tough-guy act. "Wha...?" He quickly donned his angry persona and grabbed Ichigo's collar. "Why the hell not?! You bastards owe me!"

"How in the hell do you figure?!"

"You locked me in the girl's room for several hours!"

Ichigo crossed his arms. "First of all, _I _didn't do it!" He pointed to Train. "It was him!"

Train frowned. "Why bring me into this?" He signaled the waitress. "Excuse me, waitress?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get some more milk?"

"Sure. It'll be right here sir."

"Thank you."

Ichigo and Naruto, who were staring at Train incredulously, returned to their fight.

"I'm not gettin' you ramen, you dumb-fuck ninja screw-up!"

Naruto looked taken aback. "Oh- Oh yeah?!"

Ichigo nodded smugly. "Yeah."

"Well... Your face!"

Ichigo was dumbfounded. he knew Naruto was stupid, but _this _stupid? "Really?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's all I got..."

"What is?"

The ninja smiled widely. "My boyish good-looks!"

Ichigo punched him in the face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm in position. No enemies sighted."

"Same here. Sector 2 clear."

"This sucks... I wanted a fight. Maybe we're not in the right place."

Sakura sighed. "Look, Rinsle-"

"It's _Rins_."

Rukia interrupted. "Fine. _Rins_. The point is you told us the base is in the west, right?"

There was a pause as Rinslet thought. "Yes...?"

Rukia lost it. "Are you fu-"

"Rukia, calm down! Rins is just toying with you. She knows what she told us."

Rins laughed. "Ya got me! Yeah, the base is in the west. So?"

"That means one of two things. One; the info you found wasn't reliable. O-"

"But I got the info _in _their building! It _is _reliable!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She could tell that Rins was going to be difficult to work with under the best of circumstances But then so was Naruto, and she put up with _him _on a daily basis. Why couldn't she handle Rins? "I never said that _was _the case. If you'd let me finish, I'd tell you the other scenario." Sakura waited for a response to come over her short-range radio. She took the silence as a sign that Rins was listening. Maybe Rins _wasn't _going to be as difficult as Naruto, after all. "The other scenario is that we haven't got to the base yet. You said that it was in the west, but that is a vague term. In the west could mean, 'In the city,' or, 'In the ocean...' It's just so general, ya know? It also depends on where we are heading west from. We just aren't there ye-"

Rukia's voice came over the radio. "I hate to interrupt your little speech, but... I think I found something..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto rubbed the ice pack over his broken nose. "Oub... What'b tyuo do dat bor?"

"You're a stupid moron!" Ichigo slumped down into his chair. "I need a drink!"

"What'll you have, sir?"

Ichigo looked up and glanced around. He found the waitress' fake smile pasted on her heavily made-up face. "Sake."

"Hot or cold?"

Ichigo looked shocked that his request worked. He started to smirk when Train started laughing. He threw the "Black Cat" a glare, which succeeded in stopping the laughter, although the stupid smile was still plastered all on Train's face. Ichigo turned his attention back to the waitress. "Hot."

She nodded and turned away. "It'll be right out."

Ichigo nodded, then turned back to his companions.

"I think we should just find the Ramen."

Ichigo glared at Train again, as Naruto's expression brightened. "What?!"

Train shrugged. "It's something to do..."

"I thought you said that someone was plotting to take over the world!"

"Eh... It's not the most pressing thing right now."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Keep your voice down. And I'm talking about the fact that _everyone _in this little group will have to be willing to participate if we are even to have a chance against this threat. The only way to get Naruto on board again is to find him this Ultimate Ramen."

Ichigo sighed and led Train away from their table. "But I don't even want him in the group..."

"Neither do I... But, we have to stick together. Splitting up will just play right into the enemy's hands."

Ichigo covered his face with his hand and thought for a moment. "Fine. Ya know what? Fine!" He turned back to Naruto. "We'll find your da-" Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw that the waitress had brought his sake. Also, Naruto was drinking it. "Damn it! Now his drunk too! Just great!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rukia's branch trembled as someone jumped onto it. The voice told her it was Sakura. "So this is it?"

Rukia shrugged. "Maybe... It seems like an odd place for a forest to just end..." The tree they were in stood at the edge of the western forests, or Sector 1 as they called it. The odd thing about the forest was that they were probably in the heart of said forest, but also that just as the trees couldn't get thicker, the forest ends. The two young women looked at the structure occupying the space beyond the forest.

It was _huge_. It was at least two times as tall as the tallest trees in the forest. It was also pure white and the main focus of the structure seemed to be the large white dome in the center.

Sakura looked down while Rukia looked up. "It also seems like an odd place for a forest to suddenly become a desert."

Rukia nodded. "And it's a little strange for the daytime sky to suddenly be the night sky."

"What?" Sakura looked up and scanned the sky for the abnormality Rukia mentioned. Sure enough, the sky was indeed blue over the forest. However, as soon as the forest ended, so did the blue. The sky was suddenly black over the desert.

"I think we found our base."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Heheheheheheheheheheh... The room is spinning!"

"That's you, you idiot."

"Heheheheheheheheheheh... Ya know... You might -hic- be right! Maybe -hic- it _is _me! Isn't that funny?! Heheheheheheheheheh!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as the drunken Naruto fainted. "Do we really want him in the group?"

"I've seen his adventures and abilities. He may not look it, but he could be useful."

"_Could_?!"

"Heh. He _will _be. Just wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yo. Time to wake up. Hey. Get up." Ichigo dumped water on Naruto's face.

"Gah!" Naruto shot up. He quickly reached for his head. "Ugh..."

"Heh. You're hungover. Serves you right for drinking someone else's beer." Naruto offered nothing in response and just sat there, holding his head. "Since you're not going to talk, I have a question." Naruto looked up, but still said nothing. "Do you have any idea where we should start looking?"

"For what?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "What do you mean, '_What?_' The god-damned Ultimate Ramen!"

Naruto's finger was suddenly at Ichigo's mouth. "Shh. _They'll _hear you."

"Who?"

"The other hunters. And I know exactly where it is."

"What?! You've known where to look the whole time?!"

"Yes."

"And you've never gone after it?!"

"Never."

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean...?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. He struggled to restrain himself. "I mean... Why did _you _not go after the Ultimate Ramen yourself if you knew where it was?"

"Hm..." The ninja shrugged. "Never had a reason to go after it."

Ichigo lost it and went to punch Naruto again, but- "That doesn't add up." Both Ichigo and Naruto turned to look at Train, who was suddenly interested in the argument. He continued. "Your favorite food is ramen and you will go to great lengths to get it. If this is really the _Ultimate _Ramen, then why have you not consumed it yet?"

Naruto glared. "Fine. I've never had the opportunity. I know where it is, but it's inaccessible from my universe. I figured th-"

Ichigo slammed his hand on the table. "So, you're using us and the situation to get yourself some damn ramen?!"

Naruto braced for an attack. "Yes...?"

"Why, you..."

"We'll do it!"

Ichigo and Naruto turned to Train and simultaneously exclaimed, "What?!"

* * *

Sorry for the abnormally long wait... I got sick, then I had to make sure I was able to graduate high school, then I had make sure I could get into the college that I was going to (which was fucking hell, I needed a college ID card, but for that I needed a regular ID, but for that I needed a birth certificate, but I needed a real one, but it was in the safe deposit box, but we lost the key to the safe deposit box, and then I needed a social security card). Getting the IDs took up most of my summer, and I've been getting acclimated to college life (which is awesome) until now. I also suffered from writer's block when I did try to write.

But I'm back. I'm not going to make promises anymore because I don't want to crush your hopes for an update, but I will aim for at least every other week for all my stories. If I'm unable to do that, I have a long Thanksgiving break coming up and I have a month off for Christmas. You will get your stories by January.

On another note, I have 6 chapters for this story ready to go. I've decided to make things up to you guys by updating up to chapter 10. Please continue reading the story. It wasn't the story's fault I haven't been updating.

By the way, I don't own Bleach, Black Cat, Naruto, or any of the other anime that appear in the subsequent chapters of this story.


	7. Broken Mask and Full Metal

"How are we gonna get there?"

Rins voice came over the radio. "Through the desert, of course!"

Rukia sighed. "We all know _that_. The only question is if they will have some way of seeing us."

Rins nodded. "True. There isn't much cover, either. This is going to be tough..."

Sakura's voice came on, sounding panicked. "What are those things?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "What things? Where?"

"Two hairy, masked things. About 12 meters due north."

Rukia raised the binoculars Sakura gave her. _It can't be... Ai-_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Rukia's thoughts were interrupted as a hollow suddenly appeared behind her. She drew her sword just in time to block the hollow's claws. The surprised screams she heard over her radio told her that Rins and Sakura had shared a similar experience.

Sakura's question could just barely be heard over the hollow's roar. "What the hell is this thing?!"

"It's a hollow!" Rukia jumped out of the way of her assailant's swinging claw. "From their appearance, I'd say we have already been spotted!"

Rins' voice came on. "What do we do?!"

Rukia blocked the hollow's third swing, then spun around it's arm to the outside. She jumped over it's back and swung down on it's head. With a pained roar, the hollow lunged into the air and ran away. "I say we don't have much choice... We have to go into the desert."

"What?!" Sakura's reply was muted by the sound of her attacker's pained roar.

"I agree with Rukia-san. We have- ugh!"

"Rins? Rins, are you all right?!"

Gunshots came over the radio. "I'm... fine. Damn! This thing won't die!"

"On the count of three, we run into the desert!"

"If you say so..." Sakura's hesitation was clear, but then none of them _wanted _to go into the desert.

"One... Three!"

"What happened to two?!"

"Just run!"

**7 - Broken Mask and Full Metal**

"Ya wanted me?"

"Yes... I want a second opinion. Take a look at this."

"Ooh... It's not like ya ta ask someone else fa help."

The man in the ornate chair laughed to himself. "I'm not asking for help. I'm asking for verification."

"Ain't they the same thing?"

"Just take a look and tell me what you see."

The man made a great show of struggle. "Hm... I see... Sum sand... The night sky... That peculiar crescent moon we're always stuck wit... And... Oh! I see what yer talkin' about! It looks we're bein' invaded."

"Heh. Look closer. That is not the case. These three women are simply on a reconnaissance mission. However, we could be discovered if we do not move quickly. I trust you know what to do."

The man smiled widely. "Yes... I'm just serprised that you asked _me _ta do it..."

"I _could _send someone else."

"You're very cruel, Aizen-taichou."

The smiling man left, leaving Aizen to watch the women run across the desert of Hueco Mundo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Relax, Ichigo-san... We're almost there."

"Actually guys, we are there."

Ichigo smiled wide. "Really?"

"Yep! All we have to do is go inside and order it."

"Then go on!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think _I'm _going to get it?"

"_You're _the one who wants it!"

"_You're _the ones who owe me!"

"I nominate Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo glared at Train. "Bastard."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo found himself in line behind a short guy with long blond hair tied into a ponytail and, what appeared to be a suit of armor. Ichigo found himself wondering what he had done to deserve this.

"What can I get ya, little guy?"

The... kid? Yeah, the kid slammed his hands on the counter. "_Little_?!"

"Oh... Ed... Calm down..."

Ichigo looked around for the source of the slightly whiny voice.

The little guy spun and confronted the suit of armor. "Al! How can you just sit by and watch as she calls me little?!"

"But you _are _little, big brother..."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized the whiny voice was coming from the suit of armor.

"Ahh! Everyone's against me! Next thing I know, some stupid blond ninja in orange will call me tiny!" Ed turned back to the lady behind the counter. "I'll have an Ultimate Ramen!"

"'K. It'll be out in a sec, but..."

"But, what?"

"Are you sure you can eat it all? It might be a little much for a little guy like you."

Ed threw his arms up and prepared to jump over the counter to attack the woman. Al grabbed Ed and pulled his brother away from the counter. "I'm sorry about my big brother! He doesn't like being called little. We'll just wait over here."

Ichigo stepped up to the counter before the lady could respond to the suit of armor. "One Ultimate Ramen."

"What can I get ya today, hun?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "One. _Ultimate_. _Ramen_."

"What'll you have?"

Ichigo could feel his whole body starting to shake. "An Ulitmate Ramen."

"Here's a menu if you aren't sure."

Ichigo had a barely controllable urge to hit the woman. "I know what I want."

"Oh. Well then, what'll you have?"

Ichigo wanted to rip his own hair out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I wonder what's taking him so long?"

"You wanna find out?"

"I like the way you think, Naruto-kun. I don't know why Ichigo-san doesn't like you."

Train and Naruto made their way to the double doors of the restaurant. Naruto put on a dramatic voice just before they opened the doors. "Once we open these doors, there's no going back."

"Ooh, I quite agree. But let's go in anyway."

Naruto stared at Train, dumbfounded. Was Train really so stupid, or-

"Are you coming?"

Naruto looked up and found the doors already open and Train already inside. "Yeah! Wait up!"

They passed through the doors and the peace and quiet of the outside was broken.

"I want an Ulitmate Ramen, dammit!"

"You want an Ultimate Ramen, dammit _what_?"

"You crazy loon. I would like an Ultimate Ramen, _please_."

"Was that so hard? It'll be- Oh..."

"What?"

"It appears that those two gentlemen got the last one."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo spun around to see Naruto running towards Ed and Al. "You mean, this tiny man with a ponytail got my life's dream?!"

Ed looked up. "I knew it! I told you a stupid blond ninja in orange would call me little and short and tiny and minuscule!"

Ichigo laughed. "I don't think Naruto even knows the word minuscule."

"And... You only said a stupid blond ninja in orange would call you tiny!"

"Enough of the "stupid blond ninja" stuff! You stole my ramen! Prepare to die! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ed looked on with mild amusement as Naruto started spinning the air in Naruto's hand. "Rasengan!"

Ed's eyes widened as Naruto charged at him with spiraling air in his hand. He clapped his hands together and hit the table. Electricity crackled and the table was mostly transformed into a wooden barrier.

Naruto hit it head on and started breaking through. Ed, seeing that his barrier was failing leaned back on his chair and placed his feet on the base of the wooden table. He kicked off just as Naruto broke through. Naruto flew harmlessly over him and Ed waved with a smug smile on his face. He knew Naruto couldn't redirect himself. Naruto glared as he flew past Ed. Ed sat up just in time to see Naruto crash into the wall.

The woman behind the counter came up to them, carrying a tray with a large bowl on it. "Here's your Ultimate Ramen, son. Enjoy." Ed took the tray and the woman walked back to the counter.

"Thanks." Ed took the chopsticks and started eating. Suddenly, Naruto burst out of the wall, another Rasengan in his hand.

"Get your hands off of my ramen, you bastard!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

I hope you continue to read. There is all sorts of wacky stuff ahead. Remember, it's not the story's fault it took so long.

Also, I don't own Bleach, Black Cat, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the other anime in this story.


	8. The Notebook of Death

_**Previously...**_

_The hunt for the Ultimate Ramen begins as Ichigo Kurosaki struggles to keep a team he doesn't want to be on together!_

_Elsewhere, the women stumble across the desert known only as Hueco Mundo. They are greeted by the Aizen's ambassadors, only to slaughter them!_

_Aizen sends an agent to accomplish something sinister as he contemplates on how to deal with the intruders!_

_Ichigo, Train, and Naruto find the Ultimate Ramen only to find that someone beat them to it. This person, identified only as Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, easily beats Naruto in battle!_

_Elsewhere, another makes his move. Armed only with a notebook known as a Death Note, he strikes!_

_Now, _The Suite Life of Zach and Cody _continues..._

**8 - The Notebook of Death**

"Is that good, Ryuk?"

"How should I know? You're the genius."

"True. This will be fun..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ed took the bowl and jumped out of the way of Naruto's attack. He quickly downed a large portion of the ramen. "Ah! That was good! If only you had got here sooner!" He quickly lunged to his right as Naruto struck again. He finished the meal and smirked, knowing he had won. "Man! That really hit the spot! Oh. I'm sorry! I forgot, I had the _last _one!" His eyes widened as red enveloped Naruto. The red bubbled into a fox shape. It had one tail. Ed clapped his hands and hit the bowl. It immediately transformed into a sword.

Ed swung at Naruto's approaching claw.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"When does it start getting fun?"

The man glanced at his watch. "Any second now. Any second now, Ryuk."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sword shattered when it made contact with the red surrounding Naruto. "Damn!" He held up his right arm just it time to deflect Naruto's attack. However, he still found himself flying across the room. He flipped over and landed in a crouch, clapping his hands and forming his metal right arm into a sword. He barely managed to parry Naruto's next attack.

_BANG!!_

Naruto flew across the room, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Haha! _This _is more like it!"

"What's going on? I didn't write that in the notebook."

"Relax, Light. It's all in good fun. Just enjoy the show."

Light glared. "Ryuk... What did you do?"

"Heheheheh. You'll see."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Holy hell!" Ed backed away from the woman behind the counter who now appeared crazed and pointed a gun at him. "Hey! I'm sorry! I won't damage your restaurant anymore! And... Help me out here, Al."

The suit of armor waved it's arms frantically. "Uh... Oh! I got it! We'll pay for the damages!"

Ed nodded frantically. "Yeah! We'll pa-" He turned to Al. "We'll what?!"

"I'm sorry sonnies... It isn't about your misbehavior." She cocked the double-barrel shotgun she held.

"Then what is it about?!"

"Oops. I've said too much already..."

"But you haven't told us anything!"

"Sorry about this... I really am."

_BANG!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Heheheheheheh. Looks you really messed that one up, Ryuk."

"How was I supposed to know the suit of armor couldn't be killed?"

"You should have just wrote in that she killed the little guy and the armor _didn't _interfere." Light shook his head. "You have a lot to learn..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Al! You alright?!"

The suit of armor searched for it's head, "Yeah... I just..."

"Need your head. I know."

Train leaned over an unconscious Naruto and talked to an unconcerned Ichigo. "It's OK, he'll be alright. This red stuff surrounding him is called chakra and i-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't care."

"Well!"

The woman stood in place with a stupefied expression on her face. She'd had a _lot _of weirdos in her restaurant, but a bodiless, talking suit of armor had to be the weirdest. She threw the shotgun to the floor and took out a handgun.

Ed noticed the new weapon first. "Whoa! Why the hell do you have so many guns?!"

She shrugged. "To protect against theft. I'd have thought that a smart young man like yourself would have been able to figure that out." She released the safety.

Ed jumped up, knocked over a table, and hid behind it.

Ichigo slid up to Train. "Couldn't you do something about this?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you?"

Train prepared to respond, then stopped. He thought a moment, but no answer came to him. "I don't know..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Christ! How big is this desert?!"

Sakura put a hand on Rins' shoulder. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

Rukia, who was walking ahead of them, stopped and shook her head.

Sakura looked up. "What is it?"

"I don't think this desert is going to end anytime soon."

Rins collapsed. "God dammit!"

The three women stood next to a small white entrance way in the middle of the desert. The large white building they were trekking towards was no closer than it was the moment they left the forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The table Ed was hiding behind shook as the woman pounded bullet after bullet into it. "Security, my ass! Where'd you learn to shoot like that?!"

The woman paused briefly to reload and quickly resumed firing. "School."

"What the hell kinda school did you go to?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"What are you laughing about, Ryuk?"

"The show! It's just getting to the good part."

Light rolled his eyes. "If you say so..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A tall, thin figure dressed in white rose from a table in the corner. It was so tall, it had to crouch to aviod hitting its head on the low ceiling. Despite this, its large hood still grazed against the ceiling. It set its one-eyed gaze on the lady. Fortunately, because _all _eyes were on the woman, nobody noticed the large four-pronged scythe the figure dragged along behind it.

Nobody, that is, until the woman's body was cut in half. All eyes turned to the figure and everyone braced for a battle. The figure considered attacking the people gathered, but decided against it. Somehow it had more important things to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's it doing?"

"Hahahahahaha! What I wrote down, of course!"

Light's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Ryuk was finally bored with him. "You bastard."

"It was either sooner or later... Something was gonna get you, Light. And I think sooner, with the way Near was closing in on you."

Light was barely paying attention. He reached into his pocket and took out his Death Note. He started to write, but- "What's it's name...?"

"Heheheheh... I'll save you the trouble... It won't work on him."

"Why not?"

"'Cause he's already a spirit! You can't kill something that's already dead! Hahaha! It's been real fun all these years, but we both knew this was going to happen one day!"

Light started to say something, but the tall thing with the scythe was upon him. It rose its weapon into the air. Light held his arms out. "Wait! At least tell me his name."

The one-eyed thing smiled widely. "I'll save your monster friend the trouble! My name is Nnoitra Jiruga, the man who killed you!"

The garish scythe swung down and blood splurted into the air.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A large rift appeared in a wall. With a squelching noise, the rift opened and a single figure clad in a simple white robe stepped out.

He surveyed his target through closed eyes as the rift closed with a similar squelching noise. The man smiled wider than seemed possible.

"So this is what's left a Narato's damension... What an inerestin' place. Shame I need ta start a war here..." He reached for his short sword, but his hand stopped in mid-air. "I'm sure Aizen-taichou wone mind if I take a look around before I ruin da place..." He hid his hands in his overly long sleeves and glided around a corner and out of sight.

* * *

I want to apologize for the way the Death Note arc ended. I originally planned for Light and Ryuk to have a much bigger role in the overall story, but one I put them in the story they annoyed me, so... You get what happened above. However, look for Near and Mello later on. (Not L... Sorry, but went my story takes place, L is already dead...)

I don't own Bleach, Naruto, Black Cat, Fullmetal Alchemist, Death Note, or any of the other anime that appear in this story.


	9. The Great Challenge

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Hmm? Ah... Espada 4, what brings ya ta my quarters?"_

_"I heard Aizen-sama assigned someone an important task and was wondering why the person he chose was _you_."_

_"_Almost _as harsh as Aizen-taichou..."_

_The 4th Espada ignored the comment. "You haven't answered my question._

_The man smiled widely. "I'm goin' ta start a war."_

**9 - The Great Challenge**

"Are the preparations done?"

"For what?"

The first ninja sighed. "For the Chunin Exams!"

The second ninja blinked. "Are we still holding them this year?"

"Yes. The five Kage convened and agreed that it is in the best interest of the people to maintain as much normalcy as possible."

"Hm... Where are we holding them this year?"

"The Kage decided on the Land of Wind."

"Then what preparations do we have to do?"

The first ninja sighed again. "We have to take down the names of all the appli- Gah!" The first ninja coughed up blood and fell to the floor, dead.

The second ninja took out a kunai and just managed to see a blade retracting into the shadows. "Who's there?!"

"Oops... I mis_placed _ma sword... Sorry 'bout dat..."

The second ninja watched the man step from the shadows. The first thing he saw was the abnormal smile. He raised his kunai.

The man smiled wider, if that was possible. "Ooooh... Dat won't do... Won't do at all..." He drew his sword again. "I _was _gonna let ya live ta tell the tale..."

The ninja threw his kunai.

"Heheh... Dat won't work..." The man disappeared and suddenly appeared several feet behind the ninja.

The ninja turned around and drew another kunai. "What do you plan to do?! You can't kill me with that _wakizashi _from this distance!"

"Heh. Ya have ta get out more..." The man held his sword out in front of him, then theatrically drew it back. "Skewer dat punk, Shinsou!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_How did this happen? This wasn't what I wanted... I wanted to kill that- I think it's name was Nnoitra... My goal was to use the guys in there to kill it... But..._

_Is this really the end? _

_Did _Ryuk _really get the better of me? Did _Ryuk _really...?_

_After all I've done... All I've accomplished... All I've overcome... _Ryuk _out-smarts me?_

The blood filled the air as Light fell to the ground. He glared at Ryuk. "You bastard!"

_This can't be the end..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryuk stood over Light's body, smiling widely. "Heheheheheh... After everything we've been through, _I _was the one to beat him... _That's _funny."

Nnoitra shouldered his scythe. "Actually, I believe _I _was the one to kill him."

"But I wrote it in the notebook. Ya know... Come to think of it... Why aren't you dead yet?"

Nnoitra smiled widely. "You already answered that question."

Ryuk looked vaguely surprised. "But then... Wh-"

"Why did I follow that notebook? I didn't!"

"But then..."

"I saw you two on my way in. You looked like a challenge in a fight, so I decided I would fight after I ate."

"Then, why did you kill Light?"

"He would have gotten in the way. Now... It's time for our fight." He raised his scythe and brought it down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nnoitra stood over Ryuk's body. He shouldered his scythe again. "Pathetic... No challenge at all..."

A rift opened in the air behind him. Nnoitra didn't turn around and he still knew who had just left Hueco Mundo. "Ulquiorra..."

The gray-skinned, green-eyed arrancar with the half-helmet shaped mask remnant stepped through the rift, which closed as he did so. He did not greet his comrade. "Aizen-sama has summoned all the Espada back to Las Noches."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

"Of course he didn't..."

Ulquiorra flicked his wrist and another rift appeared in the air. Nnoitra followed Ulquiorra through it and it closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Two Weeks Later~

"Ah! Where the hell is Train?!" Ichigo threw himself back in his chair and threw his arms above his head.

"Why the hell is the short guy still with us?!" Naruto repeated Ichigo's actions.

"Who are you calling a midget?!"

"Actually, Ed, he only called you short..."

"Ah! Who asked you, Al?!"

Ichigo began pacing. "He said he would be back in a day or two a week ago!"

There was a knocking on the door.

Naruto jumped off the couch. "I'll get i- Oof!"

Ichigo lowered the arm that just clothes-lined Naruto. "_I'll _get it." He reached for the door. The door burst open and hit Ichigo in the face. He fell to the floor in pain. Ed stepped over him to greet the landowner.

"You guys are loud! Far too loud to be allowed to stay any longer! You must go! Now!"

_You're louder than we are... _Ed waved his hand in front of the landowner's face. "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

The landowner looked like he was in a trance. "These aren't the droids I'm looking for."

Ed waved his hand again. "You don't want to kick us out."

"I don't want to kick you out."

Ichigo sat up, holding his face. "What...?"

The suit of armor talked to him, which was something Ichigo wasn't quite used to yet. "Don't disturb him, he has limited control over it as it is..."

"Then why is he using it?"

"He's only using it now because he's confident that our landowner is simple-minded enough..."

"Wha...?"

"Just watch."

Ed waved his hand again. "You will lower our rent to zero."

The landowner hesitated and Ed had a sinking feeling that his limited "whatever-the-hell-it-is" power had run out, but... "I will lower your rent to zero."

Ed sighed. Then, he got daring. He waved his hand again. "In fact, you will never bother us again. Good day."

The hesitation was present again, but not as much as last time. Maybe it was the issue of money. "In fact, I will never bother you again. Good day."

The landowner left. Suddenly, Train appeared out of nowhere. Something about him was different, and Ichigo questioned him. "Is that a shihakusho?"

Train looked down at his outfit. "Why, yes. Yes, I suppose it is."

"Where di-"

"Is that a leaf headband?"

Naruto shuffled towards the door, staring at the blue colored leaf headband acting as a belt. He didn't notice the zanpakuto tucked in the left side of the headband.

Train smiled. "Yes. Yes, it is."

Ichigo and Naruto asked their next questions in unison. "How the hell did you get that?!"

"Heheheheheheh... Isn't it obvious? I've become a Shinigami and a Hidden Leaf Ninja!"

Again, Naruto and Ichigo asked their stupified question in unison. "In only a week?!"

"Well, to be more accurate, three days for Shinigami and only one for Ninja. And, to be more specific, I am a Jounin."

"But how?!" Again, in unison.

"The Shinigami thing was easy, just take an entrance exam, pass it, and breeze through six years of classes in a matter of days. Becoming a Ninja was so easy I could have cried. I did so well on the graduation exam, they promoted me to Chunin and gave me the Jounin Tests, which I passed with distinction! I got rid of the vest after I became a Shinigami Representative. It didn't go with the shihakusho..."

"But how did you pass the Ninja Tests so easily?"

"They were _easy_. You'd have to be some sort of idiot to not pass them." Naruto slumped forward in shame. "And besides you guys dragged out the Chunin Exam far too long. You just need a perfect grade on the graduation exam to become a Chunin." Train walked into the room and sat on the couch. "Oh! I have an idea!"

Naruto and Ichigo glared at him. "What?!"

Train pointed to Naruto. "You could become a Shinigami and you-" He pointed to Ichigo. "-could become a Ninja!"

Ichigo stormed up to Train and grabbed him by the collar. "Why the hell would we want to do that?!"

"To prove to me that you guys aren't useless."

Ichigo twitched. "You... Don't we have to save the world?"

"We could use your new powers to help us. Provided you guys pass the tests..."

"No way! I barely wanted to be a _Shinigami_! There's no way I'd ever want to become one of _him_!"

Naruto walked up to them. "Why? Ya scared?"

Ichigo let Train down. "What'd you say?"

"You scared you can't do it? That you might be a worse ninja than me?"

Ichigo glared. "You're on, you punk. There's no way _anybody _could be a worse ninja than you, let alone me!"

Train smirked. "So it's settled! The race to see who can become a Shinigami/Ninja within a week!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Excuse any spelling errors. When I updated, the spell checker stopped working for this chapter. If you happen to notice anything that bothers you, besides certan characters' speech styles, point it out to in a comment and I'll change it. Also note that my "i" key is tempermental and only works when it wants to. If you notice a word that's missing an "i" tell me.

This chapter begins my favorite arc so far. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

I don't own Bleach, Black Cat, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Death Note, or any of the other anime that may appear in this story.


	10. To Become Death

"I don't like it here anymore! Let's leave!"

"We can't until we prove who's behind this, Rins. Now be quiet or you'll bring them on us again."

"Heh! I'm only kidding, Rukia-san! I know we can't leave until our mission is over!"

Sakura looked away from her binoculars. "I thought you had an idea of who was behind this, Rukia."

"I do. But it's only an idea. For all I know someone could be controlling the hollows and arrancars." _Though it's unlikely..._

Rins took the binoculars when she decided Sakura was done with them "What are arrancars again?"

"They're the humanoid things in white we saw about a week ago."

"Oh! And I suppose we should be sure rather than blaming innocents."

Sakura glared at Rins. "I'm just glad we made it to the white building."

Rukia nodded. "So am I... It's just weird that we haven't seen _anyone _or _anything _for a week. It's almost like they're purposely letting us stay here..."

Rins lowered her binoculars. "I think you may be right. Look." She offered Rukia the binoculars.

Rukia took them and raised them to her eyes. She gasped. Looking through the binoculars, she could clearly see an arrancar looking right back at her.

She was even more surprised when it calmly walked away.

**10 - To Become Death**

"What do you want?"

Naruto looked around nervously, then glanced at his palm. "I... want to join the Shinigami Academy."

"You don't sound very sure about it."

"Uh... I am sure. I'm very sure. I want to be a Shinigami."

The Shinigami behind the administration desk smirked. "Well... I'm also sure of something." He leaned down.

The color drained from Naruto's face. "What is is? It. What is _it_?"

The Shinigami straightened up and slammed a large stack of papers of the desk. "The test says whether you join us or not."

Naruto nearly fainted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Naruto sat at the isolated desk and actually looked at the questions, he did faint.

When he came to a few minutes later, he realized he wasn't going to be able to pass by only correctly answering the last question and leaving the others blank. The Shinigami didn't work like that. But that left him with the large obstacle that now stood in his way: to answer the questions on this test. He wasn't in the habit of giving up, but the object of this test wasn't to cheat without getting caught, it was to pass, simple as that.

But passing was something Naruto wasn't sure he could do. He barely knew how to be a Ninja. In fact, he still hadn't passed the Chunin Exams, which means that Ichigo would become a better Ninja than him. But that was another matter. Right now he had to answer questions about being a Shinigami, something he knew even less about.

Yep, passing was going to be a miracle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Everything _about this test was different than the one from the Chunin Exam.

45 minutes into the test, he finally realized that _this _test was untimed. He could sit here forever, if he wanted to.

48 minutes into the test, he realized that he _might _actually be here forever.

52 minutes into the test, he realized he had yet to answer a single question.

53 minutes into the test, Naruto fainted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A Shinigami looked inside the test room. The applicant was _still _unconscious, and he'd fainted five hours ago. "Ya think we should wake him up?"

"Heheheheh. Nah... We got bigger things to worry about." The second Shinigami gestured to what was left of the Seireitei.

"Yeah... And who knows where the Rukongai went..."

Footsteps echoed through the hall and the two Shinigami snapped to attention. The first Shinigami recognized who the footsteps belonged to. "Kuchiki-taichou? What are you doing in the Academy?"

The 6th Squad's Captain stopped in front of the two Shinigami. He gave them a look that was devoid of emotion, but at the same time managed to tell them that he was better than them in every way. "I could ask the same of you, Rikichi."

"Oh! Hahahaha! Uh... I was assigned duty here until we could regroup."

"I see."

The second Shinigami knocked Rikichi out of the way to get to Kuchiki-taichou. "Kuchiki-taichou! What brings you out here?"

Kuchiki gave the Shinigami a look of disdain. "I am here concerning the matter of a new applicant for the Academy. I was informed he was "interesting," and I came to see for myself." He made his way to the window on the door.

Rikichi and the other Shinigami gave each other looks of shock and quickly moved in front of Kuchiki.

"What are you doing?"

Rikichi looked in the window. He shouted into the door. "Uh... We don't think it's a good idea to disturb the applicant while he's testing!"

"Why are you screaming at the door? Stand aside, I'm just going to look in the window."

The other Shinigami also attempted to stop Kuchiki. He slid in front of the door with his arms stretched to his left and right. "Uh... Rikichi is right! We sh-"

Kuchiki side-stepped him and looked through the window. He immediately drew back with disgust. "Why is he asleep?"

Rikichi smiled sheepishly. "It's a long test...?"

"How long has he been taking it?"

The second Shinigami answered. "About six hours!" His eyes widened and he tried to correct his blunder. "I mean... Uh...Two hours...?"

Kuchiki turned from the door. "Six hours is too long. Competent Shinigami would have finished it in three hours, at most."

"Well, to be fair, Kuchiki-taichou... He's been asleep for-"

Kuchiki turned away and walked down the hall. "A competent Shinigami wouldn't fall asleep on the job. Remove him from the test." He turned a corner and was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it!"

"You failed? That's a surprise..."

Naruto sat up, dreading that the familiar voice was Ichigo's. He looked at the voice's body and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's only you!"

Train sat down on the hill next to Naruto. "Yeah... It's me. But I watched you take that test and-"

"Wait. You were here the whole time?"

"Pretty much. I must say... _That _was even worse than your display in the Chunin Exam. Not one answer, correct or otherwise, in six hours! That's embarrassing!"

"Shut- Wait. How do you know so much about all of us?"

"Heh. Let's just say... I watch television."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NO!!"

Ichigo slammed his hands on the Ninja's desk. "What do you mean no?!"

The Ninja slammed his hands on the desk as well. "Are you stupid?! No means you can't become a Ninja!"

Ichigo leaned forward. "Why the hell not?!"

The Ninja leaned forward, almost bumping heads with Ichigo. "I don't like you! That's all I have to say on the matter!"

Ichigo headbutted the Ninja. He walked behind the desk and stopped when he saw the Ninja. "_That's _what I have to say about the matter." He walked past the desk, around a corner and out of sight.

Someone stepped from the shadows. "Hmm... Ta Kurosaki boy is here... Like's like ta time is finely here..." The shadow followed Ichigo around the corner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, what do you want?"

Train smirked. "What do you mean?"

"I thought we were supposed to do this on our own."

"When did I ever say that?"

"Huh?"

"If you remember... I said that the first to become the other and return first wins. I said nothing about you having to do it alone."

"I have to become _him _now?! I thought I just had to become a Shinigami!"

Train rolled his eyes. "You _do_! That's what I meant!"

"Huh?"

Train put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Look... You're hopeless... You couldn't pass that test in a million years. I've thought long and hard about this, and I decided not to tell you how I passed the test."

"Then, what am I gonna do?!"

Train pulled a folder from behind him and threw it in Naruto's lap. "You're going to cheat."

* * *

I don't own Bleach, Black Cat, Naruto, or any of the other anime to appear in this story.

Chapter 11 by Nov. 9, 2009.


End file.
